falling in too deep
by suzakulovescakes
Summary: It's Naruto's long awaited confession! What do you think will happen?


**This story was submitted for some story in my school, and I just thought why not?**

**Errr..Yeah,, like what I said on the other new story, it might take me a long while to update my other ongoing stories...**

**Sorrryyyy.  
><strong>**Writer's block is just so damn persistent .**

**I'll make it up to you when hell's month end .**

* * *

><p>The blonde continued to walk into the rain. Tears staining from his ocean blue eyes but can't be seen due to the heavy rainfall. As he felt his chest squeezed tighter, he closed his eyes and began to run. Run to who knows where. He doesn't care though. Not after what happened.<p>

_Flashback_

_The blonde was excited throughout the night since tonight was the night he has been waiting for all this time. He was going to confess to the love of his life, his best friend, Sasuke. He's been planning this the entire week. Thanks to the help of his friends, he asked them to drag the Uchiha to coming to the party organized by his friend, Sakura, and grab his chance to confess. _

_As their plan came into action, the blonde can't help but feel all giddy inside. Who wouldn't? After hearing his best friend turned crush was also gay, he can't help but feel very lucky and thought this was his chance for them to be together. The blonde continued to grin at everyone at the party excitement written all over his friend as he noticed Sakura dragging the Uchiha towards the garden, 'It's now or never,' the blonde gulped and headed towards the garden as he saw Sakura head back inside and gave him a wink._

_As he went outside towards a certain raven, he can't help but felt nervousness creeping up inside him. Nervousness for the possible reaction he might get from the raven. 'What if he doesn't like me? What if he has somebody else he likes? What if...' these were the thoughts running around the blonde's head. _

_As the blonde continued thinking of the possible outcomes of this confession, he failed to notice the raven as he faced him scowl evident on his face. When he saw the blonde, he can't help but feel irritation grow within him. Irritation since he was forced into attending the party organized by his idiot of a friend who's presently standing right in front of him. Irritation since the said friend was just there standing in front of him who appears to be dazed for some reason. His scowl deepened when he noticed that the blonde idiot won't be waking up from his daze soon so he walked back into the house planning to head back home when he felt his shirt being tugged. The person tugging his shirt was no other than the blonde idiot himself. Seeing the troubled face of hid blonde _best friend_ his scowled disappeared and changed to his stoic emotionless face. 'What is it, loser?' was the raven's question. The blonde flinched at the sudden harsh tone directed at him and for a second got second thoughts at his plan. As the blonde looked at the eyes of the man he loves though, determination swept over him. _

"_I-I love you" the blonde nervously declared eyes never leaving the raven's. Dark pools of black stared back at the cerulean eyes of the blonde. Silence swept over them and stretch for what feels like eternity to the blonde. Neither made a sound as the sky started darkening. And the raven's face turned into a scowl._

"_What the hell? Are you gay or what?" surprised with the raven haired teen's sudden outburst, the blonde could only stare at him as the raven haired teen turned his back ready to head back to the house. "Who would love an idiot like you?" the raven scoffed as he went back to the house._

_Thunder echoed throughout the city as the first droplets of rain started to fall. Together were the tears of the blonde who wanted nothing but to be loved back by a certain raven. The blonde looked down to his hands and clenched it enough to cause blood to flow from his hands as the pain in his heart numbed everything, even the pain from his hands. "Of course, who would think of loving a monster like me?"_

_The blonde then ran into the house not caring the surprised eyes of the party-goers. He ran not caring for the looks people gave him. He can hear a chuckle from behind him and people whispering, "serves him right" as he was bumped over by the people who were certainly eavesdropping on the conversation earlier. He ran outside not caring for the worried looks given to him by his friends. He ran outside._

_Flashback end_

The blonde continued running for what felt like hours to him with the rain not stopping. Water rippled every step he took and as his feet wavered from fatigue, he knelt down not caring wherever he was at present. Feeling his tiredness catching up to him, he looked around him and saw a very bright light. In the middle of the dark where you don't know where you're going, one's instinct automatically tells us to head towards the light. And that's just what he did.

And after that, darkness. Darkness swept around him as he felt pain. Albeit the pain he felt physically was incomparable to the pain he felt in his heart. He welcomed the incoming pain in order to drown out his heart's pain for at least a little. And then nothing. All his pain was gone and he was happy. Happy that for once after the terrible pain after his confession, he can finally say that everything was worth the shot. The blonde smiled contently as he closed his eyes welcoming the embrace of the darkness and of nothingness.

As the blonde slipped into unconsciousness, different noises can be heard around him as lights flickered in and out. Despite the heavy downfall, many people gathered around as they circled the lifeless body of the blonde. They were near the busy highway in front of the shopping district; of course everybody would have witnessed the horrible death of the said blonde. People shouting from here and there calling the ambulance and the police to arrest the driver of the delivery truck who had bumped the blonde can be heard around the entrance to the shopping district. Some people lay speechless as the memory of the death of the said blonde lay etched into their minds forever.

On the other side of the town, where loud noise from techno music can be heard, a raven haired teen can be seen scowling at the crowd. Who wouldn't when anyone from the said crowd could've been the one who's responsible of taking his phone from his hands while he was trying to call a certain blonde who has already disappeared for almost three hours already? While at the back of the house where the fangirls of the said raven haired teen can be seen snickering to themselves, a phone was seen being held by what appears to be their leader as she cancelled the incoming call from one Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
